


Один плюс один равно три

by Arissu



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, OOC, PG-13, Слэш (яой), групповой секс, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один плюс один не всегда равно двум...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016: тексты G-PG-13  
> Бета: sihaya

— У тебя точно волшебные руки, — прижмуриваясь от удовольствия, Ник слизнул с пальцев сладкую каплю и запил кофе. Сделав последний глоток, он потянулся и уже собирался встать, когда стул, царапнув ножками по полу, развернулся, и на колени опустилась теплая тяжесть.

— У меня волшебные не только руки, — со смешком заметила Джульетта. — Но простого спасибо мне недостаточно, я хочу, чтобы ты поблагодарил меня как следует. 

Прижав ее теснее, Ник задумчиво уставился в потолок. 

— Как следует — это как? Сказать спасибо? Я уже сказал. Съесть все приготовленное? Уже съел. Кстати, такими темпами я рискую не влезть в смокинг, и будет тебя встречать у алтаря растрепанное чучело. Даже и не знаю, как еще я могу тебя отблагодарить...

— Ах ты! — Джульетта стукнула его кулаком по плечу, весело смеясь. — Ладно, так и быть, продемонстрирую.

Демонстрация благодарности несколько затянулась, и когда с улицы просигналила машина, оба тяжело дышали, а руки Ника находились гораздо ниже спины Джульетты. 

— Проклятье! — Ник уперся лбом в ее плечо. — Хэнк меня задразнит.

— Ничего, — хмыкнула Джульетта, с огромной неохотой сползая с колен Ника, и оправляя помятую и кое-где задравшуюся одежду. — Если совсем достанет, скажи, что я его прокляну. 

Не обращая внимания на нетерпеливые гудки, Ник все же потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.

— Твои планы на сегодня?

— Забираю свадебное платье и готовлюсь идти на девичник. 

— Тогда увидимся завтра, думаю, что Хэнк мне не простит, если я решу предпоследний вечер холостяцкой жизни провести в тишине и одиночестве. 

— Иди, — легонько толкнула его Джульетта. — Только прикройся, а то твой напарник тебе точно жизни не даст!

Опять чертыхнувшись, Ник подхватил легкую куртку и повесил ее на руку, прикрывая до сих пор не спавшую эрекцию — его почти жена знала толк в поцелуях. 

*** 

Естественно, что Хэнк, знавший Ника еще до его знакомства с Джульеттой Сильвертон, сразу все понял и всю дорогу до участка изводил напарника ехидными насмешками и намеками. 

— Хэнк, завидовать надо молча, — с достоинством парировал Ник, шагая по коридору и успевая кивать в ответ на дружеские хлопки по плечам и спине и махать поздравлявшим. — Если ты предпочитаешь коллекционировать бывших жен, не надо думать, что я тоже разведусь через год-другой. Я люблю Джульетту. Очень. И она любит меня, иначе, при ее новых возможностях, давно убила бы за все, через что я заставил ее пройти. Я верю ей, она верит мне. Что еще надо для удачного брака?

— Эх, Ник... Ты всегда был оптимистом... — вздохнул Хэнк, но тут же широко улыбнулся, когда отдел встретил их веселым свистом и выкриками. 

Спас Ника от излишне веселых и ретивых коллег капитан, который объявился в дверях кабинета и успокоил всех одним своим видом.

— Беркхардт у нас практически в отпуске, поэтому я могу понять его безделье. А ваша работа сама себя отменила? — спокойный голос капитана сразу же вернул всем рабочее настроение. — Ник, зайди.

Пройдя в открытую дверь, Ник опустился на стул. 

— Спасибо, капитан, — от всей души поблагодарил он. — Я все понимаю, но иногда это чересчур. 

— Как у тебя с бумагами? — Шон с симпатией смотрел на Ника, не позволяя пожару, бесновавшемуся внутри, вырваться на волю. 

— Все отчеты я вам сдал, новых дел мне не давали, сейчас только Хэнку кое-что передам по двум оставшимся делам и домой, паковать чемоданы и готовится к мальчишнику. И, Шон, мое приглашение все еще в силе, — неожиданно перешел на неформальное общение Ник. 

— Я уже говорил, что это будет неуместно, — в который раз отказался Шон, но по совсем иным причинам, чем озвучивал Нику. — Я вышестоящий офицер и мне по должности не положено пить со своими детективами.

— Капитан, пить не положено с детективами, но я-то не в бар вас приглашаю. Точнее, в бар, но ведь по какому поводу! Вряд ли наше руководство сделает вам выговор, если вы пропустите рюмочку-другую на мальчишнике детектива, на свадьбе которого все равно будете почетным гостем, — жарко возразил Ник. — Как будто они отказывались от таких приглашений.

— Я подумаю, — устало вздохнул капитан. — Не забудь сдать оружие перед уходом и можешь окончательно считать себя в отпуске. 

— Отлично! — обрадованно вскочил Ник. — Будет сюрприз Монро и остальным!

— Да уж, сюрприз... — выдох был почти неслышным. Закрыв глаза, Шон крепко зажмурился, а потом опять посмотрел сквозь распахнутую дверь на напарников. Ник азартно пересказывал Хэнку подробности двух оставшихся дел. «Будь, что будет!» — решительно кивнул про себя Шон. Пусть его желания так и останутся тайной, но никто не мешает ему поддерживать дружеские отношения с Гриммом, который послезавтра собирался жениться на ведьме. Пока они не озвучены — это только его проблема.


	2. Chapter 2

Бар, выбранный не без помощи Хэнка, был отличным, что оценили все приглашенные на мальчишник. Выпивка лилась рекой, и чем выше поднимался градус и опускалась планка приличий, тем громче и откровеннее становились пожелания коллег собиравшемуся уже послезавтра повесить на шею ярмо женатого человека Нику. Не останавливало парней даже присутствие капитана, который все-таки поддался на уговоры подчиненного и принял приглашение. Впрочем, одетый в гражданское, Шон и сам пару раз отпустил тихие замечания, после которых Ник покрывался кирпичным румянцем. 

— Я сейчас! — излишне громко оповестил он друзей и направился к бару за новой порцией, проигнорировав официанта. Оставшись тесной компанией, они переглянулись, после чего Хэнк все же осмелился вслух спросить то, что терзало всех: 

— Парни, как так получилось, что он на ней все-таки женится? Гримм — и на ведьме?

— Это же Ник, — вздохнул Монро, который мечтал поскорее оказаться дома, в уютной постели. Потрошителя очень напрягал шум, громкие разговоры, смех, музыка, бьющая по чувствительным ушам, и свет, резавший глаза. — Самый странный Гримм за всю историю их рода. 

— Знать бы еще, с чего все пошло под откос... — задумчиво пробормотал Ву, внимательно наблюдая за Ником, который завис возле стойки и весело размахивал руками, как человек, бывший изрядно навеселе. 

— С тех самых пор, как Ник рассказал все Джульетте после нападения Сокрушителя, а она поверила и не сдала его в соответствующую больницу, — негромко поставил точку Шон. — Но удивительно другое: насколько быстро Джульетта освоилась с силами ведьмы и не стала обвинять Ника. 

— Как он вообще ее целовать может? — с отвращением передернул плечами Хэнк. — Она же... 

Взгляд, которым придавил его к стулу Шон, был почти ощутимым. 

— Любит, вот и может целовать. Даже такую. 

— Капитан, я же ничего такого не имел в виду, — виновато забормотал Гриффин, когда до него дошло, что в какой-то мере эта фраза касается и капитана. 

— Тогда советую помнить об этом, так как Джульетта, при всех ее достоинствах и контроле, все-таки ведьма, во всех смыслах этого слова. И она может оказаться не столь снисходительна к твоему длинному языку. 

— Парни, чего такие серьезные? — Похоже, Ник успел перейти от стадии «навеселе» к стадии «довольно пьян». Сгрузив несколько стаканов, которые каким-то чудом, не иначе, смог донести до столика, он плюхнулся на стул и тихо засмеялся. 

— Что смешного? — поднял брови Монро.

— Да я просто представил себе, что тогда промолчал... Это могло лечь между нами так, что, в конце концов, я бы ее потерял, а если бы она стала ведьмой, не зная, почему и как... Я бы никогда себе этого не простил. А так все вышло как нельзя лучше — я больше не боюсь за нее, потому что она сама может постоять за себя и прекрасно меня понимает. За отличную жену и первоклассную ведьму! — поднял стакан Ник, не заметив, как неохотно поддержали тост самые близкие друзья и что Шон даже не сделал попытки притвориться, что эти слова ему понравились. 

— Мне надо отойти. Прошу прощения. — За гамом бара никто не расслышал, насколько сдавленным был его голос, кроме, может быть, Монро, но тот не обратил на это внимания, мучимый головной болью и окружающим шумом. 

На счастье Шона, в туалете никого не было. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он схлынул и тоскливо зарычал, глядя на свое настоящее лицо в зеркале. 

— Ты же сам это решил! Вот и пожинай теперь плоды благородства! Он мог быть твоим, достаточно было избавиться от девчонки. Если он принял ее ведьмой, принял бы и тебя ведьмаком. А теперь можешь наслаждаться его дружбой и доверием, зная, что больше тебе ничего не светит!

Под ударом мощного кулака треснула светлая кафельная плитка возле зеркала, а сам Шон, не обращая внимания на мокнущие манжеты рубашки, сунул руки под струю ледяной воды и принялся плескать в лицо. Треск разбитого кафеля и шум водной струи заглушили щелчок задвижки и сильный рывок стал для Шона полной неожиданностью. 

— Ник? — поразился он. 

Растрепанный, покрасневший от духоты в зале, глядящий на него шальным пьяным взглядом, Ник немного пугал. Все так же молча, он неожиданно вцепился одной рукой Шону в волосы на затылке, а другой потянул на себя, одновременно шагнув вплотную. 

Позволив себе буквально упасть в поцелуй, Шон все же нашел силы несколько минут спустя оторваться от горячих губ, послушно раскрывшихся под его напором. 

— Ник... нет, нельзя... Ты почти женат, а я... я не хочу испортить все... так. 

— Ты уже все испортил, — хрипло прошептал Ник, непослушными пальцами расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке. — Я так долго метался между вами, так старательно глушил в себе все, что считал недопустимым. Я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни в сожалениях, что даже не попробовал того, от чего отказался. 

Пока до распаленного мозга Шона дошло, о чем хрипло шепчет пьяный Ник, тот уже успел потерять интерес к пуговицам и расстегнуть брючный ремень.

— Ник, нет! Нельзя, — сдавленно выдохнул Шон, перехватывая его запястья. Не делая даже попытки вырваться, Ник опустился перед ним на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Хочешь сказать, что откажешься? И потом не пожалеешь? Как жалеешь о том, что не сделал даже шага и теперь будешь гостем на моей свадьбе с ведьмой? 

От жестоких слов ладони разжались сами собой, и Ник расстегнул ширинку на его брюках. Несмотря на понимание того, что они находятся в общественном туалете, и в любой момент сюда могут начать ломиться как многочисленные посетители, так и гости Ника; что теперь Гримм уже почти официально принадлежит другой; что потом будет очень сложно вернуться в уже установленные рамки... Сейчас Принцу было плевать на все причины, которыми он останавливал себя раньше... 

***

Просто чудо, что в дверь никто не начал ломиться пятью минутами раньше. 

— Ник, умойся и вымой руки, — тихо велел Шон, сам споласкивая руки и направляясь к двери. Влетевший внутрь посетитель подозрительно оглядел двух растрепанных мужчин, но когда закончивший умываться Ник выпрямился и качнулся так, что был вынужден прислониться к стенке, чуть успокоился. Не был похож капитан Ренард на любителей быстрого туалетного траха. 

— Я не жалею ни о чем, — тихо сообщил Ник, когда капитан вел его к столику, где уже тревожно оглядывались оставленные там друзья.

— Беркхардту уже достаточно, если он хочет пройти к алтарю на своих двоих. Насколько я знаю, счет оплачен, так что я позабочусь о его доставке домой, а вы тоже заканчивайте. 

Все это Шон произнес ровным голосом, будто это рукава не его рубашки были мокрыми до самых локтей. Впрочем, висящий у него на плече мертвым грузом Ник снимал все подозрения: судя по всему, для него мальчишник удался на все сто. 

Дернувшего носом и уже открывшего рот Монро обожгло настолько диким взглядом Принца Портленда, что он едва не подавился так и не сказанными словами. 

Глядя вслед капитану, практически на себе тащившему едва переставляющего ноги Ника, Ву задумчиво почесал затылок. 

— Мне одному показалось, что Ник и капитан растрепаны как-то... одинаково?

Долгие переглядывания закончились решительным отрицанием.

— Да ну, не может этого быть! При такой-то невесте?

*** 

Видимо, девичник Джульетты проходил чуть более цивилизованно, и она пришла домой без посторонней помощи буквально на несколько минут раньше, судя по наряду. Быстро сгрузив Ника в его постель, Шон поспешил удалиться, оставив мгновенно провалившегося в сладкий сон Ника на попечение невесты. 

Поворчав для виду, Джульетта все же облегчила утро для жениха, стянув с него обувь, носки и брюки. Расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке, она слегка прикоснулась губами ко рту Ника, подняла голову и прищурилась. Следующее касание было куда более вдумчивым и долгим. 

Схлынув, она положила сухую ладонь с острыми когтями на горло безмятежно сопящего Ника и чуть сдавила.

— Значит, никто, кроме меня? Так, Ник?

— Никто, кроме тебя... — еле ворочая языком, сонно подтвердил тот. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы сожаления о моем выборе испортили нашу жизнь. Теперь есть только ты и я, без Гримма, рвущегося к нему... 

Это отняло последние силы, и теперь Ник действительно спал, доверчиво подставив горло той, что могла вырвать его одним мысленным усилием. 

— Гримм? — задумалась Джульетта, вновь становясь красивой рыжеволосой девушкой. — Гримм... Тогда я знаю, что хочу получить в подарок...

Сняв с Ника рубашку, она бережно накрыла его легким покрывалом, подхватила с тумбочки телефон и вышла в другую комнату, набирая давно знакомый номер.


	3. Chapter 3

Почти все подруги невесты, как и друзья жениха, знали, что не все в их отношениях гладко. Был момент, когда Джульетта и Ник даже разъехались. Но теперь, глядя на мужа, кружившего в медленном танце жену, некоторые терзались от зависти. Черной, белой ли: им тоже хотелось, чтобы спустя четыре года совместной жизни, нелегких испытаний на них смотрели как на нечто бесконечно дорогое и любимое.

Глядя сияющими глазами на Джульетту, которая сейчас была похожа на сказочную принцессу, Ник никак не мог поверить, что теперь они официально вместе, что на пальце Джульетты мягко светится купленное давным-давно и однажды едва не выкинутое в порыве чувств кольцо. 

— Розали, а она не могла опоить его чем-нибудь? — тихо проговорил на ухо жене Монро. — Она же теперь тоже ведьма. 

— Остынь, любовь моя, — не поддалась ворчанию мужа Розали. — Это просто любовь, выдержавшая все испытания и проверки. 

— Я его проверял — ничего, — неожиданно за спиной Рыжехвоста и Потрошителя встал капитан Ренард, который задумчиво тянул из высокого бокала шампанское, не отрывая взгляда от танцующих. — Но чего я не могу понять, так это той скорости и легкости, с которой освоилась с новыми силами миссис Беркхардт. Вот это странно.

— Эх вы, мужчины... — неожиданно лукаво усмехнулась Розали. — Как раз таки ничего странного. 

— Вот как? — перевел на нее вопросительный взгляд Шон. — Мне было бы очень интересно послушать ваши мысли на этот счет.

— Когда, девочки маленькие, им очень нравится слушать сказки о прекрасных принцах и принцессах. Когда мы становимся старше, то начинаем представлять себя на месте очередной Златовласки, которую похитил злодей и заточил в глубокой пещере или высоком замке. И как нас спасает прекрасный принц в сверкающих латах и с мечом в руке. Мне ли вам говорить, что Ник идеально вписывается в этот образ? Причем, иногда — буквально, если я верно помню его коллекцию оружия. 

Трое собеседников дружно глянули на пару, которая так и продолжала кружиться, не заметив, что уже давно играет другая мелодия, мало подходящая для медленного танца. И были вынуждены согласиться с Розали: струящееся, летящего кроя свадебное платье и поднятые в высокую прическу огненно-рыжие волосы делали девушку похожей на сказочную принцессу. А Ник, в его смокинге, с ясными глазами и нежной улыбкой был вылитым принцем. 

— Вот-вот... — подтвердила Розали. — Только, когда мы вырастаем и знакомимся со всей несправедливостью мира, то в голову лезут мысли о незаслуженно обиженных мачехах и убитых ведьмах. И мы начинаем незаметно представлять себя на их месте: их жизнь с точки зрения взрослого намного интереснее, нежели бездумное ожидание своего героя. Видимо, Джульетта оказалась как раз из таких девочек, кто предпочитал хитрую мачеху или могущественную ведьму глупенькой, хоть и красивой принцессе. Отсюда и та легкость, с которой она приняла мир Ника и свои новые способности: просто сбылась ее мечта о невозможном.

— Какие интересные мечты у новой миссис Беркхардт, — с иронией заметил Шон, одним глотком допивая шампанское.

*** 

Ни Нику, ни Джульетте не хотелось проводить первую брачную ночь в самолете. Поэтому билеты на Гавайи были куплены только на послезавтра, а ночь, день и еще одну ночь они собирались провести в отеле. 

— Это не отель, — констатировал факт Ник, когда они выехали за черту города и направились куда-то в гору. 

— Я сняла бронь, — отозвалась Джульетта, внимательно глядя на дорогу, не желая пропустить нужный поворот. — Это мой сюрприз. Один из моих знакомых предоставил нам загородный домик, где есть все необходимое. 

— Ты, я и никого на мили вокруг? Соблазнительно, — чуть сполз по сиденью вниз Ник. 

— Никого. Только мы... — с кривоватой улыбкой отозвалась Джульетта. В темноте при свете фар мелькнул приметный ствол дерева, за которым показалась даже не дорога, а две колеи. — Мы почти на месте.

— Знаешь, милая, я бы очень хотел познакомиться с тем знакомым, который может предоставить такой... домик на пару дней, — растерянно выдал Ник, медленно вылезая из машины и оглядывая то, что предстало его глазам. Он думал, это будет что-то вроде той хижины, где он когда-то нашел похищенную девочку и убил свое первое Существо, а это... Двухэтажный чуть ли не дворец, сложенный из потемневших от времени бревен в два обхвата толщиной. Высокая крыша, если он правильно разглядел при свете фар и светящиеся теплым уютным светом окна. 

— Пошли, — поторопила его Джульетта. Взвалив на плечи две полные сумки вещей, Ник последовал за женой, которая уже успела открыть ключом дверь и шагнуть за порог. 

— Определенно горю желанием познакомиться... — Свалив сумки возле необъятного замшевого монстра, по ошибке названного диваном, Ник обошел его, мельком глянув на уже разожженный камин с роскошной шкурой перед ним, и прошел на кухню, где Джульетта инспектировала еще одного монстра в поисках еды. 

— Сколько же здесь комнат? — прислонившись к гранитной кухонной стойке, Ник с интересом повертел головой. С того места, где он стоял, была видна часть дубовой лестницы на второй этаж и закрытая дверь в еще одну комнату. 

— Мне сказали, что на первом этаже гостиная, кухня и кабинет. На втором — хозяйская спальня со своей ванной комнатой и две гостевые спальни с общей ванной в конце коридора. Нам на эти дни отдали хозяйскую комнату, — намекающе повела бровями Джульетта. 

— Так чего мы ждем? — с веселым фырканьем Ник подхватил взвизгнувшую от неожиданности жену на руки и двинулся к лестнице. Все мысли о таинственном хозяине дома были отложены на потом. 

— Чур, в душ я первая! Не-не-не, — укоризненно покачала пальцем перед носом Ника Джульетта. — Ты — после меня. 

Только когда дверь в ванную захлопнулась, Ник сообразил, что это была не шутка. Оглядев сумрак спальни, большую часть которой занимала поистине королевского размера кровать, он приметил на прикроватной тумбочке открытую бутылку вина и два бокала. Разочарованный разбитыми надеждами на совместный душ, он щедро плеснул из бутылки в один из бокалов и присел на краешек кровати. Глотнул вина, оценил сладкое послевкусие и немного покачался, проверяя упругость матраса. Уже делая второй глоток, Ник понял, что у него просто нестерпимо начали слипаться глаза. Настолько, что он едва успел поставить бокал на тумбочку, прежде чем его сознание накрыла бархатная тьма.

Вышедшая через десять минут из душа Джульетта увидел мужа лежащим навзничь на постели и спящим мертвым сном. 

Не думая одеваться, она выудила из кармана Ника сотовый, нажала кнопку быстрого дозвона и произнесла всего одно слово:

— Время. 

*** 

Открыв глаза, Ник сразу вспомнил, и где они, и закрывшуюся дверь душа, и бутылку вина... а так же сонную одурь, моментально свалившую его, несмотря на кровь Гримма. Этот... з-з-знакомый оказался не таким хорошим, как предположила Джульетта, и ноги им отсюда нужно уносить как можно скорее.

Вот только, когда он попытался встать, то обнаружил факт, который испортил ему настроение гораздо сильнее, чем отравленное вино. 

Он был полностью раздет и привязан к монументальному изголовью. 

Напрягая все свои немаленькие силы, Ник потянул тонкую веревку, но разорвать не вышло: видимо, она была зачарована. Выломать изголовье, изготовленное, не иначе как из цельного куска дерева, он тоже не смог, зато обратил внимание еще на один момент, который одновременно и успокоил, и напряг: на его запястьях были надеты два мягких кожаных наруча, поверх которых и была завязана веревка. С такой страховкой от повреждений Ник еще несколько раз дернул руками, но остановился, когда почувствовал, как открылась дверь спальни.

— Ник? Смотрю, ты уже проснулся, — в голосе Джульетты были радость и предвкушение.

— Джульетта? Это тот самый сюрприз? — облизнул пересохшие губы Ник.

— Да, — кивнула она, присаживаясь на край постели и смахивая с его лба прядки волос. — Это не просто мой сюрприз тебе — это мой свадебный подарок себе самой. 

— Вот как... — сердце Ника пропустило удар, потом еще один. 

— Тебя никто не собирается убивать, — Джульетта оперлась локтями на его грудь и наклонилась к лицу. — Но Ник, неужели ты думал, что я ничего не узнаю? Я ведьма, поэтому понимаю твой эгоизм и желание получить запретный плод. Однако в свое время я от снятия пробы удержалась. Неизвестно, каким чудом, но удержалась. И теперь я точно так же, как и ты, хочу попробовать то, от чего отказалась. А потом мы с тобой полетим на Гавайи и никогда не вспомним эту ночь.

— Для этого тебе нужен Шон, — тихо проговорил Ник. Его корежило от самой мысли, что капитан прикоснется к его жене, но в последнее время он взял за правило быть честным не только с Джульеттой, но и самим собой. Его корежило не от ненависти. А от ревности. Кого к кому? А еще из самых темных уголков, где прячутся самые постыдные мысли, поднималось душное возбуждение от желания увидеть свою жену и Шона вдвоем. 

— Это его дом, Ник. — Шелк упавших занавесом рыжих волос скрыл от Ника комнату, а внимание было настолько поглощено словами Джульетты, что тяжесть, придавившая постель, стала неожиданностью. Подняв голову, Джульетта позволила Нику увидеть, что в изножье сидит Шон Ренард. В немного помятом смокинге, с расстегнутым воротником вечерней сорочки и развязанной «бабочкой», он горящим взглядом смотрел на обнаженного Ника. 

— Нравится? — хищной кошкой мурлыкнула миссис Беркхардт, глядя на Принца через плечо. 

— Зачем он здесь? — Нику все уже было понятно, но он хотел услышать это от своей жены.

— Потому что он и ты — это мой свадебный подарок самой себе, — ласково провела по его груди Джульетта, царапнув кожу острыми ноготками. — Не беспокойся, Ник, я не жадная. Я поделюсь с тобой. И тобой...

*** 

Неохотно выбравшись из теплых двойных объятий, Джульетта несколько мгновений постояла рядом с постелью, глядя на Шона и Ника, которые, стоило ей только покинуть нагретое местечко, тесно прижались друг к другу. Потом она бесшумно покинула комнату и прошла в гостевую ванну. Закончив плескаться, Джульетта лениво вытерлась огромным пушистым полотенцем и укуталась в халат, который висел на крючке возле двери. 

Спустившись вниз, она так же неторопливо налила себе стакан сока и вышла на крыльцо. 

— Смотрю, ночь удалась, ведьма, — раздался ледяной голос сбоку. 

— Вы хорошо воспитали сына, мадам. Он отличный любовник, — с удовольствием потянулась Джульетта, наконец оборачиваясь лицом к гостье и опираясь на перила. — Но в дом я вас не приглашу: сами понимаете — медовый месяц и все такое... 

— Не играй со мной в игры, девочка. Не вышла ни возрастом, ни силой, — в голубых глазах гостьи искрилась арктическая стужа. — Если ты причинишь вред Шону, тебе не поможет даже твой Гримм. 

— А почему вы не сказали «наш»? В конце концов, как оказалось, мы спокойно можем делить его на двоих, — в голосе миссис Беркхардт слышалась насмешка. — Знаете, вы действительно сегодня здесь лишняя. Наш самолет на Гавайи только завтра в шесть утра, и я намерена сполна насладиться как медовым месяцем в земном раю, так и своим свадебным подарком. 

— И после этого ты спокойно все забудешь? — стужа сменилась откровенной насмешкой.

— Не уверена, — честно пожала плечом Джульетта. — Вы просто не видели то, что видела я этой ночью... — ее голос стал мечтательным. — Каким осторожным и бережным был ваш гордый, сильный, несгибаемый сын. Как он ласкал моего мужа — как самую величайшую драгоценность в мире. Как плавился под его руками и губами страх и ужас этого мира, Гримм. Как он покорно гнулся и подчинялся силе... И дело тут не только в сексе, совсем нет. Я могу промолчать и оставить все, как есть. Тогда мы будем силой, с которой придется считаться всем. Мне больше не придется видеть, как вспыхивают и гаснут глаза моего мужа при виде его капитана, в руках Принца Портленда сосредоточится власть, что и не снилась его недалекому родителю. И все благодаря мне. Или я могу сказать «нет», и тогда Ник послушно забудет все. Он честен и верен слову, на свою беду. Слишком благороден для этого мира. Знаете, мадам, это ведь тоже тот еще соблазн. Знать, что одно мое «да» могло сделать капитана Ренарда счастливейшим человеком, но оно не прозвучало, и он будет мучиться от бессилия, видя наше семейное счастье...

Миссис Беркхардт зажмурилась от удовольствия, представив себе обе возможные вероятности, но, услышав злобное шипение, встрепенулась и схлынула вслед за гостьей.

— Дерзкая девчонка...

— Советую придержать и язык, и голос, мадам. Вы же не хотите, чтобы они проснулись? К тому же, у меня есть целых две недели, чтобы решить это для себя. Не качайте весы, они и так колеблются, — насмешливо выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, Джульетта скрылась в доме, предоставив гостье самой выбираться из глуши. 

Один из лежащих наверху мужчин открыл совсем не сонные глаза и задумчиво уставился в стену. Истекшая ночь ясно продемонстрировала, что его более чем устраивает вариант номер один, озвученный одной из собеседниц. Осталось только придумать, как исключить вариант номер два...


End file.
